Your thoughts are not what I want them to be
by Lyria Melody Brooks
Summary: Sebastian Moran a ce qu'il désire, Jim dans son lit. Enfin... il n'est pas vraiment sûr de vraiment avoir ça. H/H donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ça... sorry for you :3


Hey, rapide nouvelle fanfic sur mon OTP. C'est du POV de Sebby

 **Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont à Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Mon faceclaim pour Moran est Michael Fassbender.

* * *

Ses pensées n'étaient pas dirigées vers moi. Je le sais. Quand Jim me tire par le col et m'embrasse violemment, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il pense, ce n'est pas moi qui lui donne envie de plus. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui donne envie de me faire du mal.

Il est évident que face à Holmes, je ne suis rien. Par rapport à Jim en tout cas. Parce que si c'était à moi que revenait le choix, ce détective serait mort depuis bien longtemps. Une simple balle dans la tête, ça devrait suffire, non? Et cet arrogant petit Londonien ne pourrait rien y faire, peu importe son niveau d'intelligence.

Mais je ne peut pas faire ça, je n'en ai pas le droit. Je finirai tué par Jim dans le meilleur des cas. Brisé dans le pire. Après tout, il me connait très bien, il sait comment faire pour me faire du mal. Mais je crois que dans certaines occasions, il ne le fait pas exprès, dans certaines occasion, il ne s'en rend pas compte. Dans ces situations par exemple, où il m'embrasse avec passion, avec ce désir de possession, il ne se rend pas compte que j'ai compris. Il pense réussir à me cacher la vérité mais il n'arrive jamais à ne pas murmurer le prénom de son pire ennemi. Il en oubli le mien. Dans ces situations, je ne suis plus qu'un corps, mon identité est remplacée par une autre. Bien sûr ça fait mal. Mais au final, j'obtiens ce que je veux, il obtient ce qu'il veut... Au final, je fais semblant, je lui obéit encore, j'obéis à son ordre invisible. "Sois quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de plus intéressant." Je ne peut pas faire autrement, je suis son soldat, je me dois de lui obéir, lui faire plaisir.

J'aimerai bien tuer le Holmes, ce serait jouissif de le voir s'étrangler dans son propre sang, le voir me regarder avec peur alors qu'il sent la mort arriver et le prendre doucement. Oh oui, j'adorerai ça. Peut être que ça vaut le coup d'essayer, je m'en fiche de ce que Jim me fera après, je veux juste qu'il m'accorde au moins une fois de l'attention juste parce que c'est moi qu'il a face à lui. Je ne suis peut être pas un détective consultant mais je suis son garde du corps, son sniper, son colocataire. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de plus? Que je lui résiste? Que je joue à l'ange avec des petites bouclettes? Non, j'en ai marre, je ne veux plus être Sherlock, je veux être Sebastian Moran et je veux que mon patron pense à moi quand il se donne du plaisir grâce à mon corps. C'est pas trop demandé quand même!

Peut être que si, peut être que je devrai juste résister quand il essaye de m'embrasser, peut être que je devrai le repousser. Ça ne l'empêcherai pas de faire ce qu'il voudrait de moi mais au moins j'aurai essayé de résister, de lui montrer que je ne veux pas. Mais c'est ça le problème, je le veux. J'aime quand Jim me possède. C'est peut être moralement mal mais j'en ai rien à faire. Je veux qu'il fasse de moi ce dont il a envie mais à condition que ce soit de moi qu'il s'agit, pas de son fantasme brun.

Jim, Jim, Jim. Je n'en peux plus de cette situation. Est-ce que tu t'amuses à me torturer? Tu joues déjà beaucoup avec moi. Jouerais-tu avec mes sentiments d'amour pour toi aussi? Je n'aurai peut être jamais dû tout t'avouer. J'aurai peut être dû me taire. Mais tu aurais fini par le savoir de toute façon, tu fini toujours par obtenir de moi tout ce que tu veux et tu t'en doutais déjà de toute façon, tu n'avais besoin que de confirmation.

Je garde de l'espoir, tu sais. Un jour tu finiras par le tuer, un jour, tu finiras par lui mettre une balle dans la tête toi-même. C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de te montrer comment on sortait rapidement une arme de sa veste? Tu vas le surprendre, c'est ça? J'ai hâte de voir ça. De toute façon, tu peut compter sur moi pour assurer tes arrières si quelque chose ne va pas.

Je sais que tu as confiance en moi, j'ai le sentiment que demain tu vas tout réglé. Après je t'aurai enfin pour moi et je te serais encore et toujours dévoué, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, peu importe ce dont tu as besoin.

Je t'aime, Jim.

* * *

Sorry pour les feels si il y en a eu :3 J'offre des cookies en compensation (or not..., je les garde pour moi)

J'essayerai de continuer mes fanfics précédentes bientôt éè Byyye


End file.
